In fiber optic telecommunication systems, information is carried by light. Infrared wavelengths in the range of about 1.1 μm to 1.6 μm are common to silica fiber optic communication. Silicon is nearly transparent within this wavelength range, making silicon a desirable material for guiding optical data streams between active components of such systems.
For infrared light emission in the range of about 1.1 μm to 1.6 μm, lasers that emit at wavelengths within this range can be used as the light source. The laser output is a continuous wave carrying no data or information. For optical communications, an optical modulator can be used to encode data onto the continuous wave of light. Silicon waveguide-based optical modulators have been made. It would be desirable, however, to have an optical modulator device that can provide higher speed operation and improved efficiency.